


Interesting

by aimlys



Category: Person 5
Genre: AU, Attraction, Bisexual Character, Character Study, M/M, Nude Modeling, Probably ooc, Slight spoilers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 23:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimlys/pseuds/aimlys
Summary: AU where Akira goes back to see Yusuke after their third meeting to offer to model for him.





	Interesting

Yusuke glanced up at the first sounds of rain hitting his window and sighed. People had often referred to him as a rain-bringer and, given the suddenness of this downpour, he was starting to agree. Glancing at the time, he checked his phone once more, but there were still no new messages.

‘I hope Takamaki-san can still make it…’ He was surprised at how quickly she had gotten back to him about modeling again, and was excited at the prospect of finally getting out of his current art slump. He had been struggling for weeks trying to come up with any inspiration for a new piece and Sensei was starting to become impatient. If he didn’t come up with something soon he had no doubt his weekly stipend would be cut short once again.

He had been sitting in the car with Madarame on the way to oversee the final preparations for the new art exhibit thinking of how he was going to budget out his allowance for that week. ‘At this rate I’ll be lucky to afford cup noodles let alone new art supplies…’ And then, he saw her. A goddess. Unable to contain himself as the sudden rush of inspiration hit him full force for the first time in weeks. He leapt from the car only to get caught in the crowd. He had managed to get off at the same stop after having chased her on to the subway, but worried he had lost her once again as he emerged back onto the street and found her once more, only mere steps away. It was as though Venus herself stood before him. Awash in the sun’s radiant glow having only moments before emerged from the waves newly born… Afraid of losing her once again he reached out. Only to be stopped short by the two ruffians accompanying her.

“Whoa, man. Can I help you?”

Blinking slowly as he was brought back to his surroundings. Having already been lost in thoughts of the new painting he would create if he could only catch his muse. Tilting his head slightly in confusion, at last turning his attention to the men in front of him.

“Pardon?”

“Why were you stalking me?!”

Stricken he turned his attention to her once more. “Stalking? No you misunderstand. I was passing by in my car when I saw you, and simply had to follow… Please-!” Stepping forward with a flourish causing the two men in front of him to tense. “-would you be my model?”

“My name is Yusuke Kitagawa, I am an artist, and I would like for you to be the model for my next piece. Here, please, take these. They are tickets to my sensei’s art exhibit opening tomorrow. If you would be so kind as to attend we could discuss this further- Oh and though I doubt you would be interested there are tickets for you two as well.”

When she had indeed come to the exhibit and then agreed to model for him he was beside himself with excitement, but it had unfortunately ended in failure as he was unable to concentrate properly due to the presence of the two pet hooligans who had decided to accompany her as well as not being able to capture the true beauty and grace of the human form one can only achieve in a nude model. Given the blonde’s slanderous outburst before they left, and her initial apprehension at the first attempt, he had not expected to hear back from her at all in regards to modeling nude for him. So it was doubly surprising a few days later when she had messaged him once more asking to meet up and discuss the possibility of it. The doorbell sounded throughout the modest atelier bringing him out of his reverie as he jumped to answer it.

“Takamaki-san! I’m so glad you could ma- why are you here?”

Standing before him was the other boy who had accompanied Takamaki-san that day. He hadn’t said very much at the time allowing his friend to do most of the talking until the end when he’d said they needed to go. Narrowing his eyes he looked down at the black haired boy before him in mild distaste and irritation at once again having had his hopes at producing any kind of acceptable artwork dashed.

“I thought I made it quite clear what would happen if you or your friend were to ever return here. Leave now or I will make good on that promise.” He turned starting to close the door.

“Wait! Please. Hear me out,” he exclaimed grabbing the door, but making no move to enter only stop its closing. “I wanted to apologize.”

Rain continued to beat down on Akira as he stood in the entrance, his hair beginning to spring up into small curls. He had brought an umbrella, but it had done little good.

“Ryuji is… a good person, but he is sometimes lacking in tact.” He said smiling up at the blue haired boy in front of him, slightly nervous and praying he wasn’t about to have the cops called on him. ‘Why does so much of my life involve law enforcement?’

“I was expecting Takamaki-san.”

Though he was still being glared at the door hadn’t yet closed and there were no current threats of police involvement. Taking this as a good sign he continued. Chuckling slightly he averted his eyes and used his free hand to twist one of the now wet curls hanging in his face, a nervous habit he’d had since childhood, as he nodded in agreement.

“I knew at best you would probably decline, and at worst I’d be arrested on the spot-“

“It’s still a possibility.”

“-and so I asked her to message you. I’ve never been comfortable with letting other people take the fall for me, and I would rather be arrested than let one of my best friends expose herself for my sake-“

“Pardon?”

He looked up dropping his hand to his side only to be met with the same confused expression that had first intrigued him back at the station.

“You said you wouldn’t report us to the police if Ann would agree to model nude.”

Blinking slowly as the implications of his request finally dawned on him Yusuke paled. He was forever getting himself into trouble when it came to his art. He’d get so caught up in thoughts of the piece he’d like to create that he didn’t think about what he was saying or how it could be taken.

“That… was not my intent. As I said I have no interest in her as someone of the opposite sex. …I will apologize to Takamaki-san later for the confusion.”

Akira nodded he had thought this had perhaps been the case, but either way he wasn’t going to risk putting Ann into a potentially dangerous or damaging situation without certainty of her safety. Also it was an excuse to see the artist again. He had been intrigued by his overwhelming passion for art at the station, and also the adorable way he’d tilted his head in confusion at having been confronted.

“That’s… a relief.”

This had taken an awkward turn in an already unusual situation.

“If that’s all, you’ve wasted enough of my time today. I must return to work, there will be… complications if I do not finish a new piece soon,” He said turning to close the door once more.

“I’ll be your model! That’s what I came for anyway.”

Yusuke turned back to the boy once more preparing to refuse because what did he think that just any random person off the street would do? That the flood of inspiration that had propelled him out of a car, through traffic (albeit traffic stopped at a red light) through the subway, and back out onto the street could so easily be summoned at the drop of the proverbial hat? …And then, he looked at him. Really looked at him. Before he’d been too distracted by the flood of inspiration at seeing Ann, and then too irritated by the blonde hooligan to pay attention to the quieter boy. Yes at this point he more closely resembled some form of drowned rodent, as the old saying went, than a person as the rain still hadn’t let up and the wind had started blowing in earnest. Truth be told he was decently soaked himself, but still… His facial features were symmetric enough as to be considered aesthetically pleasing, and due to the now soaking wet nature of his clothes he appeared to have the body of someone who worked out somewhat regularly. He was pressed for time and at the very least he might be able to get a decent figure study.

“-and so I’ve come prepared to strip. To ‘bare it all’ if I must.”

He had apparently been speaking all this time during the artist’s inner debate.

“Fine.”

“Fine?”

“Yes. Now hurry and come in before either of us gets any wetter.”

His lips turned up in amusement and grateful to at last be out of the rain Akira followed him down the hall to the room they had used the last time he was here.

“Through there, I’ll be right back please refrain from touching anything.”

Nodding he entered shutting the door behind him, and standing off to the side careful not to drip onto anything. Glancing around at the various art supplies and canvases scattered around the room while he waited on Yusuke to return. Most of the paintings were unfinished, a large X slapped across the middle of some announcing the artist’s displeasure with the work. He turned at the sound of the door opening behind him to find the artist in question returned with two large towels.

“We can put your clothes in the dryer while we work.”

Oddly considerate in comparison to the cold tone he’d had earlier.

“Now then. Strip.” He said after the other boy had finished wringing out his hair.

‘Straight to the point then,’ he laughed to himself as he began peeling off his wet clothes.

“It occurs to me… I don’t know your name,” Yusuke mused while he waited for the boy to undress.

“Akira Kurusu.”

With one final tug Akira finished removing the last of his wet clothes handing them to Yusuke who disappeared once more. He had just finished drying himself off with the towels from earlier when he returned heading straight to his worktable to finish setting up supplies so they could begin. Akira had never really had a problem with nudity as he had often accompanied his grandfather to the local bathhouse when his joints would begin acting up. However he’d never modeled for anyone before and wasn’t quite sure what to do with himself.

“So, how do you want me?”

Yusuke having at last finished his preparations turned to instruct him on the first pose, and froze. Blinking slowly as his body worked to catch up with his now racing mind. He was no stranger to the nude form, had sketched models of all body shapes and sizes, seen muscles sculpted to perfection… as they were meant to be. Mere decoration pleasing to the eye, but having no other real use. Like the fake food used in commercials… but seeing Akira now even an amateur could tell the difference at a glance. No mere Adonis to be fawned over, no, but Achilles in all his prime glory. This was a body built for movement, for battle, one that could rival the heroes of old. Even though he was in a relaxed position now it was obvious he would be able to spring into motion at a moment’s need. It was like staring down a sleeping tiger, and he was lost. In his mind he was already cycling through various positions, compositions, form, even the best medium in which to capture this sight before him... "'someone who works out regularly indeed.'"

Akira quirked a brow in amusement at the motionless boy in front of him. Several minutes had gone by, and he’d begun to mutter to himself… something about myths and animals and paints? He knew he was attractive, not in a vain way just in the matter of fact sense that comes from someone comfortable in their skin, but due to his past record and quiet nature he usually spent most of his time trying to not draw attention to himself. Though when needed he could flirt with the best, and took great pleasure in his ability to get under people’s skin. That said Yusuke definitely intrigued him, and that familiar urge was beginning to take hold. As Morgana would have said, “his Joker was showing.” Shifting his weight he tilted his head in an open unthreatening position angled so as to peer up at the artist from beneath his bangs and cleared his throat.

“Kitagawa-kun?”

“Hm”

Yusuke at last freed from his paralysis had at some point picked up a pencil and begun sketching glancing up every so often.

“How do you want me?” He asked his voice having taken on a slight purr, but the artist was gone again. Lost once more to his canvas and the rapidly moving images in his mind. The only indicator he’d heard a narrowed eye and firmer grip on his pencil. Noticeable only by someone used to watching people with a discerning eye. Yusuke was no stranger to the human form, and was ever the professional when it came to his work. Not that it was hard since his first instinct upon finding an attractive subject was to capture it on paper, but somewhere in the back of his mind he could feel that with this one he would surely be tested.

 Meanwhile Akira laughed quietly to himself with only a slight upward quirk of his lips as he continued his own observation.

‘Interesting.’

**Author's Note:**

> Probably OOC I headcanon that Yusuke really likes greek myths since he probably had to study them for art history, and that Akira's parents suck horribly, but he had an awesome grandpa that looked after him growing up, but died sometime before the events of the game. I hope you enjoyed sorry if it got long-winded x.x


End file.
